lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1339
Report #1339 Skillset: Shamanism Skill: Various Org: Blacktalon Status: Rejected Apr 2015 Furies' Decision: Unfortunately the weather system does not allow for moving systems in this manner. Problem: Various skills in Shamanism (DemesnePrecip, DemesneTemp, DemesneWind, Imprint) allow for weather control within demesnes, making them completely obsolete and unusable for Wyrdenwood (and Wildewood). Solution #1: Change coppice in both Wyrdenwood and Wildewood to allow for use of these skills. Unlinked, coppice allows for use of them in the same room as the wyrden/wildewood. Linked, the radius of these skills scales with the other effects of the wyrden/wildewood per room. Solution #2: Create a new skill in Shamanism that allows Wyrden/wildewoods to create weather via these skills that follows them around. Player Comments: ---on 4/8 @ 00:25 writes: Not really related to the overhaul, but then again, that seems to have fallen apart a bit. Seems fine at first blush ---on 4/9 @ 05:05 writes: What would happen when say a Wildewood and a Wyrdenwood with different weather patterns walk into a room together? ---on 4/9 @ 21:27 writes: The wood who was there first takes precedence to the one who enters after them, thus their weather pattern would be the one that stands. ---on 4/10 @ 04:04 writes: Can we clarify that in the solutions. Also, I think a solution for situations when a wyrdenwood is in a blacktalon demesne or something and how the weather effects would work there (I'm guessing the meld would take precedance). Additionally, since there are ways to remove a demesne weather effect (by breaking the meld), there should similiarly be a way to disable a wyrdenwood/wildewood's weather effects. ---on 4/12 @ 22:36 writes: The problem is worse than making the Demesne* and Imprint skills useless. Being unable to change demesne weather means that the shaman must abide by the weather limits in the area, the majority of which preclude big swaths of other abilities in the skillset, by virtue of being perpetually too mild - especially in predominant combat zones (Bubbles, villages, Org planar territories). Make the -woods 'personal biome' weather pattern not be protected from change, as the melding version is. This would mean that a meld would automatically trump, and that an opposing shaman could screw with them by using the (no power) room temp changes. ---on 4/12 @ 22:39 writes: For solution 1, it should probably be that the weather radius be limited in the same way that the bombs are, the linked people must be in the same room. I guess the actual weather numbers could go on a toggle through a slightly different version of the imprint skill. The imprint is not dependable (it updates mysteriously with the area you cast it in), is costly, and can fizzle without warning on the month change - so that's not a prefered solution ---on 4/12 @ 22:44 writes: I prefer solution 2, with the following mechanic: The -wood gains a new skill called "Biome" instead of Imprint. They additionally gain all of the Demesne* changes (perhaps called "BiomeTemp" etc). You activate biome, and 'lock in' the weather where you stand, carrying it with you. You may use the demesne change skills (With the 1p per level cost) to alter your biome from there. This is the most simple application, that could potentially be paired with solution 1 harmlessly. The weather's biggest power (besides allowing shamanism skills, like the fearsome - and inferior - elementalism freeze skill clone) is in slowing enemy movement over a wide range. Having superior mobility but very short range (Even with solution 1 rolled in) is a substantial trade. ---on 4/13 @ 20:12 writes: Support for 2. I like the biome idea. I could also suggest possibly just summing the weather-changes of different -woods in the room for net effect as an alternative to having the first take precedence.